Zarberos
Zarberos the Storm is the result of a fusion between Zarin Renderra, Kerberos Kaxetael-Marcato, and excess energy from Typhoeus. He was played by Lady Natalie. History Path of Divinity When Zarin Renderra was mortally wounded by the Kronesian, he was bleeding enough to pass out. When the Kronesian was defeated by the rest of the group, energy from the last Kethsian's body surged into the environment nearby. With just enough of a shock to wake Zarin up, the halfling drained more energy from the environment of Kethsi, overcharging his own body to a point where his eyes glowed permanently an electric blue. This raw energy made Zarin a tier seven god. In obverse, was Kerberos Marcato. Kerberos carried with him the power that remained of Lerepiel, as well as the sacrificed magic of failed Marcato Liches. When Kerberos was forced to fight off the Demons trying to seize his territory of the Wilderness, he gained enough skill and training to rival Zarin, even without a drop of divinity in him. Kerberos became a force to be reckoned with. The two Heros set out to fight Typhoeus, a being who was a threat to both of them. Typhoeus was forcing his way into Gielinor in a way that would harm the realm, something both realized was not a good quality for Gielinor's people. The fight with Typhoeus was long, taking hours of dodging spikes and tendrils, to hurl lightning to no avail. Eventually, Typhoeus planned to use the Vacuum spell, Sucking Zarin and Kerberos further into it's mass. Kerberos tried to resprout his wings to move away, but by turning to energy to do so, was sucked in by Zarin accidentally. Zarin reach the center of Typhoeus, about to be ripped apart, when he let out a massive Primal Scream, larger than any ever done before, gutting Typhoeus from the core. Energy within the demon proceeded to implode, sending it all to the center.... Into Zarin. Lost Zarberos rose from the decaying remains of the Demon, unable to figure out where or who he was. Zarberos took flight, going planet to planet to find life. In reality, all Zarberos saw was destruction. The demon Typhoeus' Chthonian Spawn populated most of the local planets. Zarberos was just beginning to tap into his new power to fight them. Many commanders fell to Zarberos, as more went back to Typhoeus' grave. Zarberos fled in the first direction he could find, luckily moving back toward Gielinor, sort of. Zarberos was glad to find a realm of Humans, eventually. But not for long. Ancestry The Humans were afraid of Zarberos, and his queer magic and horrifying appearance, Zarberos had to fight a few, until a man of bronze, with shining silver armour stood up to fight Zarberos. The two briefly clashed, words being exchanged on the similarity of the armour. Eventually, Zarberos flinched, earning a new scar on the right arm. Zarberos came to realize this being was his ancestor, Alcides ho Meghas, Alcides the Great. Father of the Adrasteians. The two made peace, calming as Zarberos explained the situation. The Immortal Alcides told tales of the past, his trials of attonement, as Zarberos told of some of his descendants, notably the great nephew named for him, and of course, Tyrion and Natalie Renderra. Alcides made a suit of armour for his namesake, Alcides Renderra, which Zarberos stored within a journal's pocket dimension. Alcides revealed soon, that he was hunting an animal that was moving planet to planet, bringing war and destruction wherever it went. Zarberos agreed to help in capturing this creature. Lord of Bull Zarberos and Alcides, together, went to a planet over toward the next realm. Heavy hoofprints marked the area, as thunder cracked the sky. In a few days time of tracking, the two Gods found their foe. Petaur, the King of Bulls. Petaur was massive, fifty feet long and twenty wide. The horrible monstrosity had three heads, a bull in the center and two unicorns to the side, with large, feathery wings on the back. Petaur's horns all wore crowns, taken from human kings and stained in blood. The beast let out something between a grunt and a neigh, flying full speed to Alcides and Zarin. Alcides' sword was crammed in the back of the creature, as Zarin hurled Typhonic Lightning for the horns. Petaur was rammed into the ground, where Alcides held it in place so Zarin could perform the Typhonic Scream, a version of the Primal Scream he created in his travels with new sources of energy. The Lightning and Hellfire ripped through Petaur, as the Destroyer was turned to stone. A Place Called Home Sorta detailed elsewhere, will go back Armaments/Possessions Weapons and Magic Axe of Storms Near the end of his life, Zarin relied heavily on a single weapon to help him in combat. The heavy Deathtouched Axe. The weapon was lost, shattered in Zarin's final battle. However, Zarberos still favours axes. Crafting a new one on his travels, the Axe is everything it needs to be for a God. It is able to grow to fourteen feet long, with a heavy blade on the end. An orb set in the center of the weaponhead is bright green, casting Zarin's spells. The axe head is sharp, though still sturdy. The hammer on the back is made in such a way metal will buckle in it's path, unless a God is wearing it. Magic *"Wind" Magic Zarberos has a unique wind spell made of a fusion of Smoke, Gale, and Aethyric wind magic. The three elements combine to make a spell that feels like wind, but embraces the characteristics of all three. *"Fire" Magic Embracing Dragonfire, Blood, and Infernal fire magic, this spell drains energy back to the user by burning down to the soul of the target. The spell is a dark red when charging, but has higher amounts of orange when cast. *Typhonic Lightning When Zarin's Lightning magic met the arcane power of Typhoeus, the spells as well changed. Zarberos uses a harsh, green lightning bolt. This bolt is Zarin's divine magic, tied to the "Aethyr" element in it's own way. *Typhonic Inferno When Kerberos' Infernal magic was fused with Zarin and Typhoeus' power, the spell warped to a dark, wretched fire of damnation. Though it takes the form of fire, streaming from the hands, this takes the "Dark" element of Zarberos' magic and pulls it in deeper. Armour Warped Alcides Armour Designed to match the Hero Alcides, Zarin made his armour adapt to a harsh combat style. With magical robes under a heavy, blackened amount of Runic armour, Zarin placed gems in the armour to channel and store energy. This didn't change when the armour absorbed energy from Typhoeus. In fact, the metal warped from the strange lunar metal into something much more durable, as Zarberos produced a newer, stronger cloth to go underneath. The metal is now a dark blue, with green runic markings and a dark, black robe beneath. Appearance Zarberos takes Zarin's intimidation factor, and turns it up to eleven. Zarberos' eyes are a sickening electric green. His irises and pupils glow this shade, with the sclera, or rim around the eyes, being as black as night. The actual shape of the eye is a demonic, lizard like form, with a long pupil going from the top of the eye to the base. This makes maintaining eye contact with Zarin nearly impossible for anything short of a Mahjarrat or a Demon. Even so, the glow is enough to pierce through the darkness of Zarberos' helmet. Zarberos' frame is bulky, though ironically slimmer than Zarin's when scaled. The man is ten feet, and just under five inches tall. On top of this, he has 350 pounds of muscle, leaving plenty of driving force behind physical attacks. Zarberos has markings the same colour as his eyes going down his spine and arms. His skin is a cruel, leather black of black demons with no hair on his head. Instead, the Mahjarrat ridges warped, growing longer and thicker into a pair of Demonic horns, adding another foot to his height. Two wings, with a span of fourteen feet alongside talons growing from his digits complete Zarberos' form. Zarberos has also taken on some features of Typhoeus, where his body energy is confusing to anything looking at him directly. The more of the energy Zarin releases from his body to fight, the stronger this effect grows. Personality Zarberos is the fusion of two different Chaotic-Neutral Characters, though maintains Zarin's memory and consciousness. Though Zarin's mind is stronger in the form, he is altered by the mental trauma of Kerberos building on his own. Because of this, Zarberos rarely stays for long in a single place. The Singular driving goal of Zarberos is to find a way home initially, though upon seeing people suffer he feels compelled to stop and help them. By doing this Zarberos fights the corruption within him being caused by memories of Typhoeus. Zarberos is Chaotic Neutral, with good tendencies later in his journey. Names and Titles * Zarberos, the Godslayer, the Being of the Storm, Slayer of the Typhon, the Darkness Reborn. (Divine) Trivia * If Zarberos had a theme, it would be "The Infection" by In This Moment for serious occasions, or... this. For those other ones. Category:Renderra Category:Characters Category:Male